powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Patrol Lupin
Power Rangers: Patrol Lupin is my fanfiction that is directly based on Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It has a cops and robbers theme focusing on two competing power rangers teams one a police force and another a band of thieves. Plot Gathered throughout his lifetime, the gentleman thief Arsène Lupin assembled a vast collection of dangerous items known as the "Lupin Collection". When this collection is stolen by interspace invaders known as the Crime Syndicate, two teams set out to retrieve it! Power Rangers Lupin Thieves, who desire to live up to Lupin's name, aim at stealing back the collection from the Crime Syndicate. While Power Rangers Patrol Squad, who hope to uphold justice, aim to retrieve the collection and take down the Crime Syndicate! With two rival teams confronting each other for the same goal, just who will emerge victorious? Characters Rangers Power Rangers Lupin Thieves Power Rangers Patrol Squad Allies Power Rangers Lupin Thieves * Charlie- the rangers' butler and mentor Power Rangers Patrol Squad * Commander Fred Jones - the rangers commander and mentor * Norville Rogers- the commanders' android assistant and the rangers' dispatcher Villains Crime Syndicate * Leader ** Crime Lord * Generals ** Dr. Big ** HammerGuard ** Deep Freeze * Crime Monsters ** Gambitfrog ** Pyrocat ** Copyslug ** Sharknapper ** Boinguin ** Warpvark Arsenal Power Rangers Lupin Thieves Morphers * Rival Morpher * Sixth Morpher Individual Weapons and Team weapons * X Sword Sidearms * Thief Sword Power Rangers Patrol Squad Morphers * Rival Morpher * Sixth Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapons * X Sword Sidearms * Mega Baton Zords Gentleman Thief Megazord * Red Jetplane Zord * Blue Airplane Zord * Yellow Gyrocopter Zord * Herostriker Super Cop Megazord * Red Patrol Zord * Green Patrol Zord * Pink Patrol Zord * Herostriker Notes * Power Rangers Patrol Squad are the second police themed Power Rangers after Power Rangers S.P.D. * Power Rangers Lupin Thieves are the first Lupin themed Power Rangers * Power Rangers Patrol Squad civilian identities are named after famous detectives ** Red Patrol Ranger is named after Sherlock Holmes ** Green Patrol Ranger is named after Holmes's sidekick Dr. Watson ** Pink Patrol Ranger is named after Sally Kimball the sidekick to Encyclopedia Brown * Power Rangers Lupin Thieves civilian identities are named after their nemeses. ** Red Lupin Ranger is named one of the primary nemeses of Sherlock Holmes, a master criminal named Professor Moriarty ** Blue Lupin Ranger is named after the nemesis of Encyclopedia Brown, a bully named Bugs Meany ** Yellow Lupin Ranger is named after the other nemesis of Sherlock Holmes, a thief named Irene Adler * Power Rangers Patrol Squad mentor and his robot assistant named after Fred and Shaggy respectively both members of Mystery Inc. from Scooby-Doo * Likewise, Power Rangers Lupin Thieves mentor is named after Charlie the Funland Robot from the Scooby-Doo episode "Foul Play in Funland"